Blast Of Wind
by Titan Shifter
Summary: Kazuma Yagami and Ayano Shakugan only met when they are very young . They have a bad relationship with each other. But the tables are turn when Ayano's father JUgo hired Kazuma to be Ayano's Bodyguard and partner in missions.Will their relationship will get any better or opposite really arract? ( Don't like this pairing? Don't read!)
1. Chapter 1 : First Encounter

**Hello Minna-san. This time I am going to make a fan fiction about Kaze no Stigma. It's Kazuma X Oc. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A handsome young man walk into a crowd heading towards the Shakugan Resident. Many girls look and stare at him in awe and their face is bright red.

The man name is Kazuma Yagami. While he was walking, he sees a familliar looking young girl. Wihout a second thought , he tap her shoulder lightly. The young

girl turn around revealing she is a young and beautiful red headed girl. " May I help you?" she softly ask in a smile. Kazuma backs away a little " N..no..Ummm,

sorry. I thought you someone I know.."The girl smile" Don't worry I get that a lot." Kazuma thank her and kept on walking. She stare at his back as he walk

further away. Then she felt a tap at her back as she turn around, she saw a blond hair young boy " Nee - san , I buy his as you request." the boy name Ren said.

"Thanks" she smiled. " Nee- san, what's wrong ? " he ask while give her a soft stare." Nothing " she replied. Then they coutinue their shopping.

* * *

At the Shakugan Resident.

" This better be good and make it fast I don't want to meet that kaiju ( strange creatures or monster ). Kazuma said impatiently to the leader of Shakugan Resident.

" Too bad .. you going to be the ' kaiju 's bodyguard if you want the money as I offer ealier." Jugo smile sadistically to Kazuma." Seriously... I do it and you better

paid me in advance." Jugo take a sip of his Oolong tea ang fane towards Kazuma " Have you met my daughter on your way here?" he ask Kazuma.

"How should I know that 'kaiju' I mean your daughter looks like for all this years" Kazuma reply." Oh yes, you two only met when you were very little it is only natural her appearance will change" said Jugo.

"Father, I'm home " a female voice eco in the room where Kazuma and Jugo in.

"Speaking of which, She's already home " said Jugo while he sip his tea.

" Father I bought this as you re.." She came into the room and suddenly drop all the stuff she bought.

"I knew the moment I spoke to you that you were.." Kazuma cut her " Do I know you?" he ask in a calm tone.

"**It's me Ayano Shakugan ! BAka Kazuma ! Ahou! Boke! " **she scream angrily while pumping her fist in the air. " Aya...Ayano..**Kaiju?"** Kazuma finally realize.

"**That's how you recognize me?! A Kaiju!? "** ask Ayano angrily to Kazuma. Then she quickly turn her attention to her father who was drinking his tea.

" What is that guy is doing here!?" she ask her father angrily. " I hired him.. And he's going to be your bodyguard and partner for the mission." He reply calmly despite the tense atmosphere.

"Wh..WHAT!" Ayano scream.

To BE COntinue.

* * *

**Please reveiw I beg you T. T.. Please tell me if I make my grammer mistake. P.S. I only change Ayano's family name. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm return to eat Titan for Breakfast! Just Kidding I mean I'm serious. Anyway enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**" **Ouch, don't scream... you going to make my eardrums pop." Kazuma yawn. " Why don't you just go drop dead!" Ayano bark at Kazuma."Father, I don't need

a partner!And..." she pause and point towards Kazuma " Of all people why him!." She arrogantly smile and cross her arm." Besides, I'm strong enough to handle

youma myself." she snap. Jugo angrily put his cup down and give a killer glare to Ayano " Oh really, at your last mission you almost get kill by a youma. Good

think Ren found you before you died of blood loss."Ayano just stare down. "_She almost get kill ? Just how strong the youma she fought during that day."_ Kazuma

thought to himself.

**The next day**

"_I never thought father will talk to me like that "_ Ayano thought to herself while putting on a T-shirt. Ayano walk towards the main hall. It's not such a surprise

seeing Kazuma there.

" Hello Princess" said Kazuma while sip his coffee."Prince... never mind I have no energy to shut you up anyway. " Ayano head straight o her seat.

"You not wearing your school uniform directly ? " Kazuma ask Ayano while observe Ayano head to toe. ' Ayano onee-san... don't wear her school uniform

directly after she wakes up because she says her uniform is embarrassing." Ren tell Kazuma. Kazuma stare at Ayano"Weird.." Ayano continue eating her

breakfast " Sorry for not being normal" she said while munching the food.

_" I wouldn't bother to show off my school uniform to Kazuma. It's so embarrassing that I rather died than showing it to him"_ Ayano thought munching her food.

" Well I done eating. I'm going to patrol around the city for youmas." said Kazuma and walk out of the room.

**Kazuma Pov :**

_" Ayano is hiding something... something very sinister... I can feel her aura is full of sadness. I can tell there's something bad will happen in the future. But when ?_

_ what? I have a bad feeling about this."**Kazuma thought as he flies around the sky.**_

* * *

**That's all for chapter 2 . Whether you like it , hate it either way please review .**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
